


Computers & Dark Lord Don't Mix

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Just a bit of fluff.





	

"SEVERUS!" They all heard the bellow through the Manor. That wasn't a good sign. 

Severus looked at the Dark Lord, as he stood up. "This is your fault." He told the man. Harry only yelled like that when the Dark Lord did something. He put his book down. "You are coming too."

"I would rather go and visit Lucius and his spawn then go back there." The Dark Lord retorted. "He is going to kill me. You know it's why he is yelling for you." He had tried to hide it but there was no way he could cover it up. He also didn't know how to fix it either. 

"I am aware. You are going to face him, now." He really didn't want his husband to come looking for them. 

"I commanded you to go." The Dark Lord wasn't going to be leaving his office anytime soon. His son was going to kill him. He had been warned last time he had done this. 

"Bring him too!" 

"You have no choice now." Severus walked around the man's desk with the aim of grabbing him, dragging him to Harry. However, the Dark Lord was out of his office chair and trying to escape. He was blocked by Lucius coming into the room. 

"Lucius, just who I was on my way to see." He had used for Lucius and his spawn, but he really didn't want the man around him if he could help it. The man was a male version of Bellatrix when it came to kissing up. Bella was batshit crazy, he wasn't sure what Lucius' excuse could possibly be. 

"I was coming in here to hide, I heard Harry, so it means he is upset with one of you and judging by Severus' look, it's you." Lucius saw Severus had grabbed the Dark Lord's arm and was now dragging him out the door. "Good luck." There were only two people in the Wizarding World you didn't want mad at you. One was Harrison Marvolo Riddle and the other was his mother Minerva Beatrice Riddle nee McGonagall.

______________________________________________________________

Severus forced the Dark Lord into the workroom that was at the back of the Manor. "Ah, Father, how nice of you to join us." The tone was anything but a happy tone. "Severus, look." 

"Harry, remember I love you, my beautiful child. Your mother spent hours in labor with you." He wished she was home right now because he could have hidden behind her. "I taught you your first spell."

"Yes, I am aware. You taught me the Accio because you got tired of picking up my stuffed bear from the floor. Mum was rather impressed by it if the story I heard is correct." 

That had earned him a few nights stay on the couch after a two-hour lecture on caring for your child. The Dark Lord never made that mistake again. Granted, he had pointed out to his wife, he had been a bit busy at the time trying to stop Dumbledore from taking control of Hogwarts. Her response was that it was because of that, he was only getting a two-hour lecture and not facing a course by Narcissa and Poppy.

Severus walked over to the computer and looked down. "What did he do?"

"No, idea. I turned the screen on and I got a blue screen there with coding and error messages, turn on the monitor. I had to turn it off because I was getting mad." 

"I didn't mean to. I don't know what I did. I was on this site." At their glares, he shut up. Yes, he really needed Minerva. She would have been able to take control of the situation. Though with his luck, concerning electronics, she would be standing next to their son glaring at him. 

"Oh, no, he caught a virus. You lost everything. When did you do a backup?" Severus asked. "I did our monthly a week ago."

"I backed up everything last night. I finished indexing all the potions, spells, and rune work we did. So I made copies of everything for all of us. I lost all the letters and anything else, including the daily accounts information, as I entered that in early this morning. I was going to start working on that new spell for the Ministry they wanted regarding rune protections they could use combined with potions." Harry answered. "How many times have we told you not to go near the computer without us, you destroyed the last one when you hexed it."

"Narcissa gave me this list of places that sell rare books." He loved researching ancient magic. 

Severus groaned, as Harry faced palmed. "Narcissa most likely wrote the bookstore names down, not their website address." 

"That is different?" The Dark Lord looked at his son-in-law, as Severus sighed. Severus had given him three grandchildren so far and was pregnant with their fourth. Granted it was only a few weeks, but the man kept himself in excellent shape. Severus and Harry had started going out during their fourth year and twenty years later, were still together. 

"Yes, it is. Remember I showed you how to type in the sites?" Severus asked. While he was a Potion Master, things like computers, their businesses, and their children, kept the man from going insane when he was pregnant.

"I did that. I typed in the name of the bookstores she wrote down. I even put in the www. Nagini reminded me." He looked around for his familiar and realized she had abandoned him when she heard Harry yell. She was most likely curled up in her basket with her daughter, Harry's snake, Naggy. 

"Yes, but if you don't have the correct name, you could end up anywhere Dad." Harry looked at Severus. "We need a new one, again?" He looked down at the box, this one was only three months old. 

"Yes. Do you want me to get it this weekend or sooner?"

"Weekend. I will come with you. We might want to see about getting a father-friendly one for him to use." Harry huffed, looking at the computer. "Well, at least this time it's just the CPU part, not the whole thing. I am still stumped how he got the keyboard and the mouse to merge like he did last time."

"You sold that for a large sum of money." The Dark Lord commented. "It was more than enough to buy this one."

"Yes it was. I can't sell this." Harry stated. Harry and Severus had a few different stores. One of them was a muggle electronic store, that took muggle electronics and adapted them to wizards. They had a potion store, where they sold potions and custom spells. They also had an art gallery, where the Dark Lord showed his work, along with a variety of others, from a music store to clothing one. 

"I will have Ironclaw deposit the funds in your vault. I didn't know you couldn't fix it." The Dark Lord replied. "Your mother is going to kill me. Is there any way you can keep this from her?" 

"Dad, she hates them, she won't notice. I won't say a word, but you know she will find out. She always does." Harry pulled a chair over to Severus. 

"Harry, I am only a month along. I can stand just fine still." Severus started to unplug the wires. "You know Blaise and Theo are going to wonder what happened when we arrive to get another one from inventory." He saw his husband close his eyes at what those two would be saying. They ran the electronic store. Blaise ran the front of the store, while Theo ran the back.

"Can we say Aaron or maybe even Ian did it? Sabrina is a bit too young still." The Dark Lord started to think of a way to pass it off to his grandchildren. His wife wouldn't mind it so much that way. Besides what is the sense of having offspring and grandchildren if you couldn't pass the blame. Though since Harry was an only child, it was a bit harder to do, but the grandchildren pulled it off all the time. 

"No, Tom. We are not placing the blame on our innocent children. They do enough without you adding to their reputation." Severus watched Harry crawling on the floor to unplug the computer from the outlet.

"So I did hear him right. Dad, Mum is going to find out, own up to it, like you used to make me do." Harry muttered a few words that he knew only Severus would hear. 

"Fine, fine, I will tell her tomorrow. I am getting too old to be sleeping on the couch." 

"Didn't you sleep in one of the guest room last time?" Severus sat down.

"Yes, and ended up on the couch the next night." The Dark Lord responded. "So if I give you the list of bookstores can you look them up and do that thing where you mark them?"

"Yes, Tom, we can bookmark everything for you. I will even make sure to add sites I know you will like. Just no more searching the web."

"Fine. I won't." The Dark Lord started to leave the room but as he was leaving he could have sworn he heard his child say "so who had three months in the pool?"

"Your mother."


End file.
